oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyaki
---- Gwilym awaited patiently for her. He waited by one of the training rinks, eating through a rather large bucket of fish. It was a gourmet meal of sorts for him, as the bucket had been filled to the brim with fish. Many of his own species disliked its taste, mainly because it wasn't common for them. But Gwilym's palette was much more refined, having lived alongside society for years now. He noisily chomped through his fish, using his feet to move the papers by the bucket. It was a personnel file, specifically the one for the woman he was waiting for. He had agreed to it due to her heritage, and the potential it held for her. The sibling of Bimore O. Jack, a man that Gwilym heavily respected for their work ethic and skills. The woman had also consumed the Mera Mera no Mi, a long sought-after fruit. Training her would not only sharpen the skills of them both but thereby increase the strength of the Marines, a feat Gwilym enjoyed to accomplish. Chomp. He chewed through another Bluegill, waiting patiently as he often did. A young woman was walking slowly across the training areas, clad in an open shirt uniform. Her chest was bound in a wrap to preserve her modesty. She was obviously of different descent than many of the marines here, her face more resembling the Samurai of Wano than the general ethnicity that most islands shared. Her name was Zheng Sih, a Lieutenant Commander in the Marines. She was here today at the request of some of her superiors, who had placed a request with High Command for her to undergo training with one of the Vice-Admirals after learning of her consumption of the . A large halberd rested on her shoulder, her trademark Guan Dao. A weapon that not many used, it was a still common weapon among the users of her style. She eventually reached the training ring, where she found her partner for the day waiting, eating some fish. It was a penguin. He might look like a penguin, but she was fairly certain he was no mere bird considering he was moving around papers with his feet while eating fish from a bucket. "Greetings, Vice-Admiral Gwylim. I am Zheng Sih, a pleasure to meet you." She greeted the bird with a sharp bow. Gwilym turned abruptly to face the newcomer. He smiled, at least he tried to. His physiology didn't actually permit for a smile, so it looked as if he was in extreme discomfort. "Greetings, Lieutenant Commander," he said, beginning to clean up the papers with his feet. "It is a pleasure to meet a fellow Marine, it always is." Once the papers had been organized, he used his flippers to place them on top of the bucket, before wrapping his flippers around the bucket. "Pardon me, I'll just place the bucket off in the corner there." he murmured, his beak directly against the bucket. He waddled over to the corner, slower than usual because of the additional weight of the bucket. He swayed side to side, like a metronome. Gwilym dropped the bucket in the corner, waddling back towards the Lieutenant Commander in a bit of a rush. "Once again, I apologize for that. I can be rather disorganized at times, it's rather shameful to be frank." he ranted, before remembering that Zheng Sih was not here to hear him rant on about his disorganization. He had done that to Jun, and he remembered how bored she had become a few hours into the spiel. "Before we begin, Lieutenant Commander," Gwilym began. "Please do tell me a bit about yourself." he finished, beginning to perform a series of movements reminiscent to a human stretching. "Well, I originate from the island of Hainan." Zheng will state as she too stretches out her body. "It's a relatively sparsely populated island in North Blue. Almost everyone lives in the outermost ring of an island separated by mountains the separates each ring. As you may be aware of, the warlord Jack used to be my older half-brother." Her grip on her spear will tighten as she says this. "I grew up with my parents until the age of ten. Afterwards, I left my household and joined the Gogyō Shizora-ryū, a martial order from the second ring. I left the order when I found out just how far my so-called brother had fallen after he was exiled from it. Now here I am." "I was a third level student out of ten in the Gogyō Shizora-ryū. If my master was anywhere near truthful about the order's abilities, that should leave me in the top five percent of martial artists worldwide. Any other questions?" Her tone wasn't hostile, but it wasn't that friendly either. Zheng disliked her past, that much was obvious even to the casual observer. Only her enforced politeness made her talk about it. Gwilym kept nodding as Zheng continued talking. Her past was interesting, and she was right; he had already determined her relation to the warlord. Physical features as well as other facts Gwilym had learned over his time as a Marine had steadily led him to come to such a conclusion. He, of course, hadn't told others about it, not wanting to out something that was obviously kept a secret. The penguin cleared his throat, but it sounded more like a strange squeak. "No more questions, Lieutenant Commander," Gwilym responded. "Of course, I recognize the fact that you came for training, and I shall stop asking questions and grant your needs." the Vice-Admiral continued. The penguin suddenly stood to attention, the animal's body began to shift. It seemed to bubble, chunks expanding outwards and muscles rolling about. The change was so fluid and sudden, it was phenomenal. Gwilym quickly shot up in height, much bulkier and beefier. He stood a colossal fourteen feet tall, his entire body essentially pure muscle. The penguin looked down towards Zheng and nodded, the sounds of his muscles crinkling could be heard as he did so. "I am ready when you are, Lieutenant Commander." Zheng settled down into her stance as her opponent took his, her blade pointed at the penguin's feet as it rode parallel to her tilted arms. She took a deep breath, gaining her centre as best she could. She was never as calm as so e of the other acolytes, always preferring to be on the move. But she still had to respect the teachings. A peace stance tended to be a powerful one. The tip of zheng's spear started wobbling, moving in a small circle even as she stilled everything else but her beating heart. "I am ready Vice-admiral, so I guess I will start us off then." She stated in response as her wobbling spear moved further, circling around the point where it's tip once lay. The angle of the spear's tip shifted through the air, disguising the true trajectory of the weapon until Zheng struck. The spear flicked out, a flurry of stabs launched from various points around the circle the spear had been tracing in order to complicate her opponent's ability to block them. This streak of thrusts held the pace for several seconds before the butt of her spear ignited, the flames pushing it forth at a much quicker rate in order to catch the bird off-guard. Zheng braced to jump away right as her combination finished. Multiple thoughts rushed through Gwilym's mind the moment Zheng had begun to move her spear. His mind had begun to calculate all possible movements and attacks by using whatever knowledge he had. The response to most of these situations broke down to three main options; avoid, block, or counter. Of course, Gwilym opted for the third option, after all, 3 was his lucky number. As soon as the jabs from the shaking spear began, Gwilym used the classic Soru; moving behind Zheng before she could blink. The blazing attack she had originally planned shot forwards, missing its original target completely. Gwilym stretched his flippers until they were parallel to the ground, and slammed them together. He held back, not wanting to destroy the arena, but still released enough energy for shockwaves to travel rapidly towards Zheng's back. An attack that could not be seen, but felt. Gwilym would fight Zheng no doubt, but also test her. The penguin had disappeared in a heartbeat, leaving only a blur in his wake as Zheng began her thrusts. She lost track of him until she felt the air whistling by her in the wake of his passage. She redirected her final flaming thrust, burying the tip of her spear in the ground as she threw herself forward, using her spear as a third leg. The spear hoisted her up as she flipped up it in order to quickly reorient herself towards Gwylim. Then her floor fell out from underneath her as the shockwave hit her spear, knocking it out of the ground with a shrill shriek. Zheng was upside down when it fell over, dropping her from her perch. It was all she could manage to do to make an awkward slash out with the spear held between her crossed legs as she twisted on the way down, the broad head of the weapon reaching out for the penguin's shoulder as Zheng fell to the ground. Gwilym had calculated something similar to this would occur. He quickly manifested a layer of Haki around himself, causing the weapon to slide against the shoulder as if it were another chunk of metal. "I believe leaning in slightly with the first jab may result in quicker and more accurate attacks." the Vice-Admiral murmured. "However, we shall focus on you getting off the ground first." The penguin slammed his left flipper into the ground, a powerful tremor being released. The chunks of the ground cracked inwards, creating jagged points everywhere, and the tremors sent chunks all over the place. "Kyoku 1..." Zheng uttered under her breath as her hands slapped the ground. Her awkward strike had taken no effect on the superior officer, not that she had expected it to. She certainly hadn't expected it to bounce off of him without him even putting any effort into it, however. Fires sparked from her fingertips as she hit the ground, embers of flame etching the ground beneath her. Crackling could be heard as flames burst up around Zheng, consuming her in a crimson flash. Gouts of flame marked the ground where she had lain and marked her passage. A line of these flames adorned the cracking ground as they marked Zheng's passage across the jagged earth. A line of flames arcing around the vice admiral as the sentient penguin could feel a flash of heat behind him. Zheng had concentrated flames underneath her hands and feet, using them to push herself beyond her normal speed with concentrated bursts of power. "Shunpo!" Zheng stated sharply as she thrust her spear forward, trails of flame streaming off the tip aimed directly into the Vice-Admiral's back. Category:Role-Plays